


An Open Door to Narnia

by devilinthedetails



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Drama, Edmund Being a Good Brother, Family, Gen, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lucy wonders if she will ever return to Narnia.
Kudos: 8





	An Open Door to Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Open Door" prompt at Jedi Council Forum.

An Open Door to Narnia

Lucy stood in front of the wardrobe’s open door, the door through which she had traveled to Narnia with her siblings. She stretched out a hand, stroking the thick fur of the coats before hitting the disappointing, firmly wooden back of the wardrobe.

She longed to return to Narnia and wondered if she ever would. If she ever would visit Mr. and Mrs. Beaver at their dam, where she could watch Mrs. Beaver sewing or Mr. Beaver fish on the river. If she would ever sip tea with Mr. Tumnus again. If she would ever dance with the Naiads and Dryads, who were the living spirits of the water and the trees in Narnia. If she would ever walk and talk with the radiant Aslan again…

“I thought I might find you here.” Edmund’s voice made Lucy spin around to see him in the threshold. The threshold that was open because Lucy had forgotten to close that doorway or maybe hadn’t wanted to, since perhaps she wanted to talk. To be comforted by whichever sibling sought her out.

She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that sibling was Edmund. They were nearest in age, and Edmund had always understood her the best of anyone in her family. It was just that before Narnia, he had often used that knowledge for cruelty-to bully, tease, and torment her. Now, after Narnia, he drew on that knowledge to support and comfort her.

“I miss Narnia.” Lucy could feel her lip trembling as if she might cry and bit down on it so she wouldn’t. “Do you think we’ll ever see Narnia again, Edmund?”

“I think we might.” Edmund crossed the creaking old floorboards to stand beside her. “I believe the door is open for us to return to Narnia. Just maybe not in the way or at the time that we’d expect.”

“You truly believe that?” Lucy felt hope surged inside her like a flooding mountain stream in spring.

“I do.” Edmund nodded gravely as he might have when he was King in Narnia and called the Just. “Remember how you first went through the door to Narnia to have tea with Mr. Tumnus, but then when you told us about it, and Peter and Susan came to investigate, they couldn’t find any magical land at the back of the wardrobe, so we all thought you were lying or pretending. Only you weren’t. The magical land and the door to it was there, we just couldn’t see or find it. The magical land and door must still be there, and one day we might see and find our way back in. If not through the wardrobe, then through some other portal.”

For a long moment, Lucy considered this. Then she gave her brother a lopsided grin. “I’d say you were very clever, but since you learned all this watching my trips to Narnia, I must actually be the clever one?”

“You are clever.” Edmund pulled her to him in a rare hug Lucy valued more than gold. “And the one who first led me to Narnia. I’ll never forget that or how Narnia transformed me. I’ll always be grateful to you, little sister.”

Then he had to spoil the moment by tugging on her hair. Of course he did. He was her big brother, after all.

“Fine way to show your gratitude.” She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose at him. “Yanking on my hair.”


End file.
